HeartShaped Glasses
by Jokers Sanity
Summary: The life of a young women is drasticly changed after she meets a mysterious stranger. Rated M for a reason. This is a song/video fic


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the song Heart-Shaped Glasses (When The Heart Guides The Hand) it belongs to Marilyn Manson.

* * *

Wandering the streets, that is what her day was compiled of. She walked in a haze uncaring of the stares she got, completely oblivious of everything. She had wandered into a strange area. She had never been here before everything was so calm and peaceful. Nobody could be seen anywhere. The whole scene was like an eerie horror movie all the building where black, everything was black and street lights did little to pierce the serene darkness. She had walked another 20 minutes until someone had snapped her from her trance.

"Are you going to head inside Miss?"

She had wondered outside of some kind of building with a large line outside. A large stocky man was waiting in front of the entrance; in his hand was a red rope which blocked entry inside. She looked towards the door then to man holding the rope. Inside was pitch black all she could make out was a staircase leading into the darkness.

"Miss." The man asked again.

She made her way inside, ignoring the groans and remarks from the people on line. She had walked down a long staircase accompanied by the sound of her heels as she walked. The last step lead down a long hallway at the end she could see a faint light concealed by black curtains. She hesitated for a minute but then began walking again. Behind the curtain she could hear music. It was different something she had never heard before. Opening the curtain she was revealed to a room with red lights and girls dancing and grinding against each other. The music was coming from the stage; she was unable to see it.

She walked towards the crowd pushing against all of the girls in a gentle fashion. They all seemed to take the hint that she wanted passage because the all moved forming a path for her. She must have looked strange to them; she was very over dressed for such a place. She wore an old fashioned green dress with a bow around the neck. She also had on red gloves with silver zippers. The most peculiar thing must have been the red

Heart-shaped glasses on her face.

Finally after making her way through the group of girls she was at the front of the stage. She could finally see her tormentor; the one making the music than entranced her. He was a tall man at least 6 ft tall. He was wearing black leather pants with a jacket; unzipped of course. His hair was jet black and went down to his ears. His face was a pale and he had one red lipstick and a lot of black eyeliner. In his black nail polished hands was a micro-phone light began to flash; he was getting ready to sing.

**She reminds me of the one in school  
When I was cuttin'  
She was dressed in white  
And I couldn't take my eyes off her  
But that's not what I took off that night**

Kari stood there gazing at his handsome face. While all the girls where dancing around her.

**  
She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
She said kiss me  
It'll heal  
But it won't forget  
Kiss me  
It'll heal  
But it won't forget**

* * *

She moaned again, pushing herself against his warm embrace. She pushed herself away from him and then back towards him one last time before giving out a final moan. He pushed his lips against hers to silence her pleasure. After breaking for a breath she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He looked down at her face and she looked back at his giving a small laugh. Their lipsticks had mixed together leaving an interesting color mixed on their mouths.

**And I don't mind you keepin' me  
On pins and needles  
If I could stick to you  
And you stick me too**

"Faster faster faster faster." She yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Don't spill my drink."

"I'll spill your fuckin drink." She teased.

"Here's fast for you. You drive. He commanded.

**Don't break  
Don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl  
You should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me high**

Kari took her foot and placed the wheel under her heel, she kept it steady as the car sped down the road. The top was down and wind blew through her hair. Thunder boomed in the backround, a storm was coming.

"I drive better with my foot." She retorted.

"Don't fuck up my dash board." He said.

**Don't break  
Don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl  
You should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me high  
And making me low  
That blue is getting me high  
And making me low**

"I love you." He said while putting his arms in the air and then going in for a kiss. She returned the kiss as the car managed to stay on the road.

"I love you god damit." He said

"What?" she asked.

"I was just talking to yourself."

"Talking to myself?"

"Exactly." He said.

**  
She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
She said kiss me  
It'll heal  
But it won't forget  
Kiss me  
It'll heal  
But it won't forget**

Kari grabbed the wheel while the man pulled out a poloroid camera.

"Grab the butcher Knife." Kari did as she was told and took the knife and put the tip of the blade in her mouth making different poses.

**  
Don't break  
Don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl  
You should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me high  
And making me low**

Now Kari was driving Davis was still taking pictures of her. The car was still speeding and the rain was still pouring hard. And the road was coming to an end.

"Together as one" He started.

"Against all others" she finished.

He took the bottle and tossed it on the hood of the car. The car caught fire and then went off the cliff. The two lovers looked and each other and then embraced in a kiss as the car hit the ground with a crash.

* * *

Well that's my latest story. I've been working on this one for a while I wanted to make it good. I based it off the music video for the song. Most of the dialogue is from the video. If you would like to see the video I recommend going to Marilyn Manson's website cause the one they show there is the unrated version. Anyway review and tell me what you think.


End file.
